candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Liquorice Lock
, also known as Licorice Lock, Liquorice X, Liquorice Cage, X Lock, or Locked Candy is a blocker in Candy Crush Saga. It is somewhat common in the game, and is quite a difficult blocker to get rid of, especially when there are lots of them. The blocker looks like a locked door, with liquorice surrounding the outside of the square and an X-formation over the candy. These blockers appear officially as the new element in the 4th episode, Chocolate Mountains, but make an unofficial appearance in level 25. In Dreamworld, it is introduced earlier in level 15. Liquorice lock blockers work similar to marmalade in that they have a candy below it. Candies with a liquorice lock over them can't be moved. The blocker can be removed by a special candy effect or by being able to match the candy under the blocker with two other candies of the same colour. Appearances For the list of levels that appeared this blocker, see here. Properties If a candy under this blocker is matched, it will only be considered as "released from captivity", meaning that it will not disappear, but you will still get 60 points. If a match of 4 or more is performed, you will still get the corresponding special candy. Such a match is only considered as destroying the blocker, and it can be viewed as having the blocker reveal its content. It won't destroy any blockers beside the opened locked candy, nor will it disappear if a special candy is used. Not even a colour bomb. If a candy bomb is inside one of these, it can be very dangerous as it requires two hits to remove the bomb. In fact, only moon struck, a colour bomb + striped candy combination (if the locked candy is transformed), and the retired toffee tornado can destroy the locked candy in one go, the former two capable of changing the very candy inside, and the latter capable of completely occupying the square. Much later, the lock can be seen holding a piece of chocolate. In this case, the chocolate doesn't spread until the lock (or "cage") has been broken by a special candy. (For more information, see here.) Trivia *These blockers are significantly harder to deal with than liquorice swirls, yet the liquorice swirls are introduced later. *This blocker is one of the reasons that the past version of level 65 and the current version of level 70 are hard. *They can keep candy bombs, mystery candies, and special candies captive. **However, there was a glitch that if a candy was matched with a special candy on mobile, the special candy would activate. It was fixed later, but this is the reason level 677 was much harder to pass. *Liquorice Locks protect normal candies, although some of them protect candy bombs or chameleon candies. On level 677, striped candies are also seen under liquorice locks. *In level 518 and its Dreamworld counterpart, the locks over the jelly fish (candy bombs in Dreamworld counterpart) function like marmalade rather than locked candies. Level 397 and level 514 used to have similar glitch, but it was fixed. This glitch only happens on web. On mobile, they are just shown as marmalade. *A jelly fish that hits a liquorice lock will not remove a layer of the jelly beneath it. It will only remove the lock. **But if the jelly fish hits a piece of locked chocolate, both the lock and the chocolate will be removed (web version only). *If liquorice lock is destroyed: **On web version, it will disappear. **On mobile version, it will break into pieces. *There is another glitch on mobile v1.60, where, if a formation during cascades is going to make a special candy, but the candy spawning location is chosen on a locked candy, the special candy will not be made immediately, but the released candy will become that special candy, if it is matched later. *Chronologically, this is the first blocker which has never been required as part of a candy order. *This element is similar like . However, the image of this blocker is different from Candy Crush Soda Saga. Notable levels *'Level 25' - 1st level appearance, the unofficial appearance *'Level 36' - 2nd appearance, but first official appearance *'Level 65' - Used to be the hardest level in the game *'Level 100' - The first level to have candy bombs underneath liquorice lock. *'Level 393' - 100th level with liquorice locks. *'Level 440' - The level with the most locked candy bombs. *'Level 472 (version 1)' - The level with the most locked candies, but was possible to fail before the level starts. Also the first level with chameleon candies underneath. *'Level 518' - The first level with jelly fish underneath. However these are working like marmalade. *'Level 677' - The first level with special candies underneath. *'Level 733' - The first reality level with colour bombs inside. *'Level 744' - The first level with coconut wheels underneath. *'Level 797' - The second level with jelly fish underneath. However, in this case, the liquorice locks are working as liquorice locks itself. *'Level 826' - 200th level with liquorice locks *'Level 842' - The first level with lucky candies underneath. *'Level 848' - The first level with UFOs underneath. *'Level 849' - The first level with ingredients underneath. *'Level 1057' - 300th level with liquorice locks *'Level 1071' - The first level with chocolate-covered candy frog underneath. *'Level 1330' - Originally the first level with a regular candy frog underneath before the level was changed. *'Level 1398' - The first level where liquorice locks can be spawned by the evil spawner. *'Level 1421' - The first level with a regular candy frog underneath (also the original version of level 1330, prior to the addition of evil spawners to the game). Gallery |-| Candies/Levels= Licoricelock1.png|A blue candy locked in the liquorice lock Licoricelock2.png|A green candy locked in the liquorice lock Licoricelock3.png|An orange candy locked in the liquorice lock Licoricelock4.png|A purple candy locked in the liquorice lock Licoricelock5.png|A red candy locked in the liquorice lock Licoricelock6.png|A yellow candy locked in the liquorice lock Licoricelock0.png|An empty liquorice lock Liquorice Lock disappear.gif|A lock disappearing (web version) Liquorice Lock is fractured.gif|Locks shattered in pieces (mobile version) |-| Others= Names.jpg|LOOK AT THE LOCKED CANDY! IT'S CALLED "LIQUORICE LOCK"! 20140314 lockedcandy.jpg|A photo from the official page Category:Elements Category:Blockers Category:One-hit blockers Category:Immovable blockers